We're Here for You!
by Shiroi no Hikari
Summary: Kagamine Rin, gadis yang mengidap penyakit kejiwaan yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya kecuali oleh Len. Dan pada keadaan Rin yang paranoid seperti itu, ia dan Len malah diusir dari rumah! Adakah yang mau membantu mereka? Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Rin meramalkan kematian../RnR please?
1. Nyanyian pertama Rin

Hai~ Shiroi disini~

Nah, ini ide cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Shiroi.. Lagi-lagi multi-chap.

Reyna: Kau 'kan memang nggak bisa biki one-shoot!

Shiroi: Ya.. karena setiap kali niat bikin cerita one-shoot, pasti jadinya multi-chan gara-gara kepanjangan.. _ _||

Amora: WOI! Lanjutin dulu Problem Child noh!

Shiroi: Ntar dulu! Mumpung ide lagi seger nih!

Amora: Awas kalo sampe fic itu gak dilanjut!

Shiroi: Gak bakal! Sekarang ditunda dulu gara2 sense humornya lagi kurang!

Nah Minna! En—

Asuna: DISCLAIMER JANGAN LUPA!

Shiroi: Oh iya.. bacain ya, Asu-chan?

Asuna: Iya deh..

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Shiroi, kalo punya Shiroi, kemaren buruh bukan demo naik gaji, tapi demo supaya Vocaloid jadi milik Yamaha, CFM, INTERNET, dkk..**

Asuna: Dah!

Shiroi: Peter~ Bacakan warning yah~~?

Peter: aye aye, captain!

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, terlalu dramatis, alur kecepetan, de el el..**

Peter: Sudah, captain!

Shiroi: Nah, sekarang silahkan berlayar bersama Oliver dan Jack~

Peter: aye aye, captain! Ayo Oliveerr~!

Oliver: Ayoo~!

Nah minna, ENJOY!

* * *

"Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan..." suara gemetar yang penuh ketakutan keluar dari bibir sorang gadis kecil berambut _honey blonde _berpita putih. Gadis itu hanya duduk dipojok ruangan sabil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menatap nanar sekelilingnya. Dia Kagamine Rin. Gadis manis yang periang dan selalu tersenyum. Namun kini, ia berubah 180°. Berubah menjadi seorang gadis paranoid yang selalu mendengar melodi-melodi menakutkan yang tak didengar oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Matanya yang dulu bersinar kini tak lagi bersinar. Mata _aquamarine _miliknya hanya memantulkan rasa ketakutan, gelisah, dan kesedihan.

KRIIEETT

Pintu ruangan tua itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang bocah laki-laki yang mirip dengan Rin. Hanya saja, mata mereka berbeda. Bila mata Rin menampakkan ketakutan, maka mata bocah itu menampakkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Dia Kagamine Len, adik kembar Rin. Datang dengan nampan berisi kue jeruk dan jus jeruk kesukaan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Nee-chan.. bagaimana kabar nee-chan?" tanya Len sambil meletakkan nampan itu dihadapan kakaknya.

"Hentikan.. melodi itu.. mengerikan.. takut.. hentikan.. kumohon.." sang kakak tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Hanya menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas.

"Nee-chan, hari ini ada pesta.. Ini, aku bawakan kue untuk nee-chan.." kata Len sambil menyodorkan piringan berisi kue jeruk.

"Melodi mengerikan.. pergi.. k-kumohon.." Rin tetap menggumamkan kata-kata yang mewakilkan perasaannya.

"Okaa-san dan Oto-san mengatakan bahwa nee-chan sedang sekolah diluar negeri.. apa nee-chan tidak marah?" Len menggenggam tangan Rin yang dingin, pucat, dan kurus. Ya, orang tua Rin malu jika harus mengatakan bahwa putri mereka sakit jiwa. Maka dari itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa Rin sedang keluar negeri untuk bersekolah. Tak hanya disitu, orang tua Rin tak pernah menengok keadaan Rin. Bahkan, sejak awal Rin seperti ini, mereka menganggap bahwa anak mereka hanya Len seorang.

"…" kali ini Rin diam. Ia seakan mengerti dan mendengar kata-kata Len. Perlahan air mata Rin jatuh membasahi setiap mili pipi Rin.

"Nee-chan jangan menangis.. ada Len yang selalu disini untuk nee-chan.." kata Len sabil menghapus air mata Rin.

"L-Len..?" Rin bergumam memanggil nama adiknya.

"Ya nee-chan.. Len disini.." kata Len lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Rin.

"…" Rin hanya diam. Namun, dia membalas genggaman tangan Len meskipun dengan gemetar.

"Nee-chan sudah membaik ya? Nee-chan tahu tidak, Miku dan Gumi selalu menangis setiap kali aku bercerita tentang Nee-chan.. Mereka berharap, nee-chan kembali sekolah seperti biasa!" kata Len sambil tersenyum tulus. Rin hanya menatap kosong sosok adik dihadapannya. Namun, tersirat rasa bahagia dalam tatapan ketakutan yang hamper menguasai dirinya itu.

"Nee-chan sudah tertinggal pelajaran berapa bab yaa..? hmm.. wuaah! Nee-chan tertinggal dua puluh bab pelajaran! Pasti Kiyoteru-sensei marah kalau nee-chan tidak mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei!" Len terus berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Rin.

"Tapi aku yakin, Rin-nee pasti bisa mengejar ketinggalan nee-chan! Nee-chan kan pintar!" kata Len sambil terus menyemangati Rin walau ia ragu Rin mendengarnya.

"Len..sama?" sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan Rin.

"Apa?" nada bicara Len berubah total. Yang awalnya penuh kehangatan dan lembut, menjadi dingin dan ketus.

"I-itu.. Umm.. Nyonya menyuruh s-saya untuk memanggil tuan.. M-makan malam s-sudah siap.." kata pelayan tersebut takut-takut.

"Tunggulah" kata Len singkat.

"B-baik.." kata pelayan tersebut sambil menjauh dari arah pintu.

"Nee-chan, tunggu ya! Len pergi sebentar.. Nanti Len pasti kembali!" kata Len lalu mengecup kening kakaknya.

"Jaa!" kata Len sambil menutup pintu ruangan Rin.

"Len.. nee-chan.. r-rindu padamu.." kata Rin setelah Len pergi. Dia menatap kue dan jus yang tadi dibawa Len. Lalu mengambil satu kue dengan pelan. Memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungilnya yang kini membiru.

"O-oishi.. Okaa-san memang yang terbaik.." ditengah ketakutan yang melanda dirinya, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan cinta dari keluarganya.

Diruang makan..

"APA?! KENAPA?!" Len yang kaget setelah mendengar perkataan orang tuanya berdiri dari kursi makannya.

"Kita harus melakukan itu Len.. reputasi keluarga kita bisa hancur jika kita tetap memasukkan Rin dalam daftar keluarga kita.." kata Tuan Kagamine sambil menghela nafas berat. Sangat berat.

"TAPI KENAPA KITA HARUS MENINGGALKAN RIN SENDIRIAN DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI ITU?! ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Len hilang kendali. Dan..

BRAAKK

Dia menggebrak meja makan dengan penuh emosi.

"Kita harus melakukannya, sayang.. Kau tak ingin keluarga Kagamine menyandang julukan 'Keluarga dengan keturunan sakit jiwa'?" kata ibunya sambil menenangkan putranya.

"TAPI KENAPA HARUS MENINGGALKAN RIN DIRUMAH INI SENDIRIAN TANPA SEPENGETAHUANNYA?!" Len terus berteriak.

"Dia gila Len.. dan itu kenyataan.." kata ayahnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"KALIAN LAH YANG GILA! MENINGGALKAN ANAK SENDIRI DALAM KEADAAN YANG SEPERTI ITU! ORANG TUA MACAM APA KALIAN?!" Len berteriak sambil berlinang air mata.

"CUKUP!" bentak ayahnya yang sudah tak tahan.

"Kau, Len! Kalau kau bersikeras, maka kau dan Rin akan kucoret dari daftar keluarga dan kuusir kalian berdua!" bentak ayahnya lagi.

"SILAHKAN! Hidup disini lebih menyedihkan daripada hidup dijalanan!" Len tak mau kalah.

"Besok pagi, aku tak mau melihat kau dan kakakmu itu dirumah ini.." kata ayahnya.

"Sayang, sudahlah.." sang istri terus menenangkan suaminya.

"Biarakan saja dua anak tak tahu terima kasih itu!" lalu ayah Len beserta ibunya melangkah kekamar mereka.

"Len, kurasa sebaiknya kau dan Rin pergi.. ayahmu akan memburuk jika terus begini.." bahkan sang ibu menyetujui keputusan sang ayah.

"Tch.." Len hanya mendecak kesal dan berlalu keruangan Rin.

"Nee-chan, aku kembali.." kata Len. Lalu melirik nampan yang tadi ia bawa pada kunjungan pertama.

"Wah.. Nee-chan lapar ya? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk mencari makanan? Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan semua yang kita perlukan dulu.." kata Len sambil melangkah keluar dan menatap sedih nee-channya itu. 'Kasihan nee-chan..' batin Len.

"Len.. a-apa… yang terjadi?" gumam Rin saat Len sudah tak lagi ia lihat.

Dikamar Len..

"_APA?! Kau dan Rin diusir?! Yang benar saja!" _ucap sang lawan bicara.

"Ya.. Maka dari itu, Miku.. Bolehkah aku dan Rin menginap diapartemenmu untuk sementara? Setidaknya, sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan.." kata Len.

"_Bahkan selamanya pun tak apa! Perlu kujemput atau kalian datang keapartemenku?" _kata Miku.

"Aku akan datang kesana.. 'Ayah'ku bisa mengusirmu bila ketahuan aku meminta bantuanmu.." kata Len sambil menekan kata Ayah.

"_Baiklah, kutunggu ya!"_ kata Miku.

PIP

Teleponpun dimatikan. Len bernafas lega karena ia masih punya teman yang mau membantunya. Iapun membereskan barang-barangnya dan Rin lalu memasukkannya sebuah _back pack _yang tak terlalu besar.

"Nah, Nee-chan.. mulai sekarang, nee-chan tidak akan menderita seperti ini lagi.." kata Len sambil menggendong Rin ala _bridal style._

"Len-sama akan benar-benar pergi?" tanya Neru, salah satu pelayannya.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal dirumah SETAN seperti ini? Tak ada gunanya.." kata Len sambil memberi penekanan sekaligus berteriak pada kata setan.

"….." Neru hanya diam menatap kepergian –mantan- tuan dan nonanya itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Len terus melangkah dan menggendong Rin. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari para pejalan kaki lain. Rin yang tenang digendongannya masih bergumam tak jelas. Kadang ia menangis, tersenyum aneh, bahkan berteriak-teriak histeris. Orang-orang yang dilewati sepasang kembar itu menganggap bahwa yang digendong Len adalah orang mabuk.

"Sampai.." kata Len akhirnya. Iapun menekan bel apartemen Miku.

TING TONG

"Yaa~ Miku datang~" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam.

"Okaeri, Rin dan Len~" kata Miku sambil membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar.

"Terima kasih, Miku.." kata Len sambil menggendong Rin masuk dan Miku menenteng tas yang dibawa Len.

"Tak apa.. sesame teman kan harus saling membantu.."kata Miku sambil menutup pintu sementara Len mendudukkan Rin disofa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Miku prihatin.

"Beginilah.. seperti yang kau lihat.." kata Len sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi sepertinya tak separah saat terakhir kali aku menengoknya ya? Dulu dia teriak-teriak sambil melempar barang.." kata Miku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ajak dia bicara.." kata Len.

"Ung!" Miku mengangguk semangat.

"Rinny~ Kau ingat padaku?" tanya Miku.

"Melodinya… hentikan.." lagi-lagi jawaban tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir biru Rin.

"Haha! Rinny dulu sering marah-marah kalau datang kemari.. Katanya kamarku berantakan lah, bau negi lah, haahh.. kemana Rin yang dulu ya~?" tanya Miku sambil bernostalgia.

"…" Rin diam. Seakan ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Miku sedih.

"Tapi… sekarang Rin disini! Aku senang Rin disini!" kata Miku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Rin.

BRAAAKK

"MIKU! KUDENGAR RIN DISINI!" seru sebuah suara lantang dari arah pintu. Sosok gadis berambut hijau muncul dipintu. Miku dan Len segera menengok kearah gadis itu.

"Gumi!" kata Len. Sementara Gumi hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Rin.

"Hai Rin!" sapa Gumi. Namun, Rin hanya diam dan menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku mengerti keadaannya.. Oh iya Rin.. ini, kubawakan jeruk untukmu!" kata Gumi sambil mengeluarkan kantung plastic dari kantung jaketnya. "TARAA! Jeruk kesukaan Rin datang~!" kata Gumi.

"Hentikan.." kata Rin terus mengatakan kata hentikan.

"Negiku?" tanya Miku.

"Ini! Dan.. ini untuk Len!" kata Gumi sambil menyerahkan sekantung negi untuk Miku dan sekantung pisang untuk Len.

"Nee-chan, sudah saatnya tidur.. nee-chan mau kubacakan dongeng atau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanya Len.

"Lagu.. kumohon.." kata Rin sambil menangis.

"Baiklah.." kata Len dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

"_seijaku ga__machi wo__  
__tsutsumu yoru ni__  
__furisosogu__shiro__  
__kazashita te no hira ni__  
__fureta__shunkan ni__toketeku__  
__hakanai__HITO KAKERA__OTO mo naku__tsumoru__  
__HIKARI wo__  
__atsumete__kimi ha__warau__  
__ima__donna__OTO?__  
__kotaeta tte__kimi ha__mou nani mo__  
__KIKOENAI__kurushii tte itte kure yo__  
__sabishii tte itte kure yo__  
__mukae ni yuku__donna toko he mo...__ikanai de yo__doko he mo__  
__oite ka nai de...__bokura zutto__  
__futari de hitotsu darou...?__furitsumoru__yuki to tomo ni__  
__kieteyuku__kimi wo__  
__dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo__kanau nara__mou ichido dake__  
__kimi no koe ga__kikitai__  
__mou ichido__tada ichido dake...__  
__yonde yo..."_

Len mulai menangis, disertai Miku dan Gumi yang tersentuh akan nyanyian tulus dari Len untuk Rin. Sementara Rin, dia hanya diam, namun Nampak tenang dan damai saat Len bernyanyi.

_"utsuro tte__samayou__  
__hitomi ni utsutta__  
__HITO SHIZUKU__haiiro no SEKAI__  
__tomatta mama__yuki dake ga sotto__  
__furisosogu__tsumetaku natte iku yo__  
__modoranai__sono KOE__  
__tokeau koto mo__yurusarenai__  
__ore no KOE wo kiite yo__mata waratte yo...__  
__namida sae__kare hate__  
__kimi no koto__  
__TOKASENAI...__kanau nara__kono koe__  
__subete__ubaisatte__  
__itoshii hito he to ataete kudasai__kimi ga inai sekai ni__tada hitori__  
__nokosareru no nara__  
__kono mama...__  
__issho ni...__  
__kuchite iku yo.." _

Len menunda nyanyiannya sebentar karena tak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Begitupun Miku dan Gumi. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah menangis.

"_a-aishiteiru tada__s-sore sae__  
__ienai mama..__  
__towa n-ni__  
__tozasarete yuku__  
__kimi to no.. S-SEKAI__s-sakende mo.. __todokanai yo__  
__kimi no KOE ha mou...__INAI__"_

Tanpa terduga, Rin melanjutkan lanjutan lirik dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Len. Semua sontak terbelalak dan memeluk Rin serempak.

"_ah..__furitsumoru__yuki yo__douka__  
__furitsudzukete zutto__  
__kono mama__subete ubaisatte yo__hakanai__KOE no INOCHI goto__  
__kakikeshite__SUBETE__(katari__hakanai inochi ha__ten ni nobori__toketeyuku yuki no shiro ni somaru__  
__nani mo nokoranai yo__tamashii sae__NANI MO KAMO...)__shiroku..."_

Mereka berempat; Rin, Len, Miku, dan Gumi bernyanyi bersama. Tuhan, hentikanlah waktu disaat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini.. Agar mereka bisa merasakan bahwa cinta selalu ada untuk mereka..

* * *

ToBeContinued~

* * *

Fyuuh.. Chappie ini selesai juga.. Bagaimana? Seru?

Rin: Peranku disini kok kaya orang gila?

Shiroi: Kau kan ceritanya orang gila.. huahahaha!

Rin: Dasar.. =3=

Luka: Aku kenapa nggak muncul dichappie 1?!

Gakupo: Kami-samaa! Akhirnya disini Gaku gak nistaaa! TTvTT

Kaito: Wow.. aku.. jadi *****nya Miku?

Miki: Kok peranku.. GAK ADA?! OAO"

Shiroi: Nah.. itu clue untuk chappie 2.. Ada yang tau, lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Len itu lagu apa? Dan.. ada yang tau perannya Kaito apa? Yang bisa boleh request chara tambahan~ Tapi buat 3 orang pertama yang dua-duanya bener!

Akhir kata..

Any review for Shiroi's Story?

Review please..

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Pendengaranku kembali!

Huweeee! Gomen apdet lamaaa! TTATT

Niatnya mau update abis post cappie 7nya Problem Child.. tapi g sempet.. wi-fi dimatiin jd cm bisa review story lewat Hp.. _ _||

Gomen minna.. nah, sekarang saya lagi g mau banyak bacot, lgsg aja bales reviewnya!

**Kirina Fujisaki**

**Wah.. saya memang lagi seneng yg **_**ballad..**_** jadi mengharukan kah? Yokatta..**

**Wah, makasih udh suka fic ini! ^o^**

**Yup! Itu Soundless Voice! Utk pengumuman siapa yg menang quiz (?), dibawah ya~**

**Proof Of Life juga akan ditampilkan, tapi dichappie akhir..**

**Betuull! Kaito adalah pacar Miku! Omodetou! (/*^o^)/***

**Douzo.. fav tanpa izinpun boleh~**

**Keep Review ya!**

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Selamat datang~**

**Yg bener PACAR.. tpi pacar yg lebay dan nista~**

**Kaito: nistanya g enak bgt.. -_-**

**Iya.. kasian ya.. TTwTT**

**Lanjut~ makasih udh bilang seru..**

**Fave dan Alert diizinkan!**

**Yami no Nea**

**Yap! Anda bnar! Pengumuman pemenang bisa dilihat dibawah~**

**Saya juga.. TwT apalagi klo smbil nonton PVnya.. sya pernah nangis guling2 loh..**

**Pacar yg bener~**

**Bagus? Makasih~**

**Pasti dilanjut kok~**

**Shotacon-chan**

**KYAA! Saya nemu yg sesama shotacoonn! *O***

**Iya.. Rin kasian~**

**Makasih review singkat dari anda~**

**Shira Nagise Rire**

**Iya.. babe-nyaknye #plakk tega bener.. untung ortu saya normal.. #digebuk**

**Yah.. saya lagi **_**ballad mode **_**jdi bikin fic sedih.. bagus deh, kalo kerasa sedihnya.. -w-**

**Lanjut kok~**

**Neko-neko kawaii**

**Wah~ saya jadi mau dibilang hebat~ ^/^**

**Jangan sampe banjir! Nanti rumah tenggelam lho! #maksud**

**Lanjut janji, cepet g janji! #dimutilasi**

**Hikari-lenlen**

**Iya.. Hikari-san punya request pair? *v***

**Panggilan saya emg Shiroi kok..**

**Yak! Kedua-duanya benaarr! Omodetouu! 0v0**

**Kagamine Laras**

**Huooo! Akhirnya ada jga yg bilan sya tegaa! #abaikan**

**Kalau anda ingin melihat ke-tega-an saya, bacalah Problem Child! Gakupo disana sangat nistah! #ditebas**

**Lagu…..Soundless Voice! Kalau belum pernah denger, dengerin deh! Saya jamin rumah anda kebanjiran! #gak_amin**

**Lanjut!**

**Kagami Kagusa**

**Peran kaito itu pacarnya Miku~**

**Update!**

**Anonymous**

**Wah! Maaf kalo kata2 itu salah.. kondisi kejiwaan saya juga diragukan ke-warasannya.. #plaaaakkkk**

**Tertarik? Untung g terdorong! #maksudloh**

**Update iya! Kilat g! #doubleplaaaakkkk**

**Xinon**

**Wuaahh! Xinon-san review fic abal saya! #ga_nyambung**

**Hiks, saya juga nangis pas preview ulang.. TvT**

**Lanjutannya sudah hadiir~!**

Okeh, selesaaii! Untuk pengumumannya….dibagian curcol bawah ya! Skrg….Aoi-chan~

Aoi: Ya?

Shiroi: bacain disclaimer please.. *w*

Aoi: ya deh..

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Shiroi karena Shiroi bodoh! #maksud**

Nah.. sekarang Akacchi~

Akane: ya?

Shiroi: bacain warning~

Akane: ya

**Warning: gaje, abal, typo, aneh, sarap, gila, banjir Jakarta disebabkan oleh saya karena saya tinggal di Bogor dan fic saya yg saking gajenya bikin banjir.. #gaje**

Oke minnnaaa…..ENJOOYY!

* * *

**~Rin POV~**

"Irasshaimase.. [selamat datang..]" ucap sebuah suara dengan pelan namun sedikit.. mengerikan. Aku menatap ruangan dihadapanku. Penuh darah dan bongkahan organ tubuh.. Menjijikkan, itu kata yang tepat.

"Kore wa.. Kore wa nan desu ka? [ini.. Apa ini?]" tanyaku pada sosok dihadapanku. Sosok gadis berambut cream dengan kapak besar ditangannya. Siapa dia?

"Aku Mayu.. Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pada 'kemampuan' spesialmu.." kata gadis itu seakan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Nee! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" tegurku padanya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya! Ikuti saja aku!" bentaknya tanpa berpaling kearahku.

"Huft.. baiklah.." kataku sambil terus mengikutinya. Beberapa lorong panjang telah kami lewati. Tentu saja, menurutku semua sama saja. Penuh darah, potongan tubuh, dan bau anyir. Lalu sampailah kami disebuah ruanan yang jauh lebih bersih dari ruangan yang lain. Hanya ada lantai berwarna merah, tiang penyangga bercat hitam, dan kursi mewah yang biasa ada diistana raja.

"Duduklah disana" perintah Mayu sambil menunjuk kursi mewah yang ada.

"E-eh? Kenap—"

"Sudah jangan cerewet! Duduklah!" perintahnya.

"Baik.." jawabku lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Nah, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan turuti perkataanku.." pintanya.

"T-tapi—"

"DAN JANGAN BANYAK PROTES!" serunya yang membuatku kaget.

"Baik.." turutku lalu memejamkan mata.

"Sekarang ikuti perkataanku.. 'Shinigami-sama.. Kumohon, dengan kekuatanmu, tunjukkan padaku siapa yang akan menjadi milikmu selanjunya..'" ucapnya yang membuatku heran. Apa maksudnya?

"CEPAT IKUTI!" serunya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"S-Shinigami-sama.. Kumohon, dengan kekuatanmu, tunjukkan padaku siapa yang akan menjadi milikmu selanjutnya.." ucapku mengikuti kata-kata Mayu sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesuatu. Sebuah bayangan.. bayangan yang menampakkan 7 sosok. 4 sosok gadis dan 3 sosok laki-laki. Lama-lama bayangan itu makin jelas dan aku bisa mengetahui ketujuh sosok tersebut. Mereka adalah Len, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Gumi, dan Gakupo. Dan.. aku melihat sosok gadis berambut _honey blonde _yang menatap kosong sekeliling. Ah, itu aku.. Ya, semenjak melodi mengerikan itu menghantuiku, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ah, mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya di chapter sebelumnya.. Jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya kan? Baik, kembali ke apa yang kulihat sekarang.

Aku tak dapat mendengar suara mereka. Namun, satu per satu dari mereka menghampiri'ku' dan mengajak 'aku' bicara. Namun, 'aku' yang disana tak merespon. Tak lama, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, dan Gakupo bangkit dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Dan kulihat, 'aku' yang disana langsung pucat. Seakan ingin menghentikan mereka pulang hanya saja tak kuasa. Ya, aku tahu.. melodi mengerikan itu membuatku seakan tak bisa menguasai diriku sendiri. Jadi, aku paham perasaan 'Rin' yang disana. Lalu, pemandangan dihadapanku berubah. Menjadi sebuah pemandangan kota yang ramai. Aku mencoba mencari sosok keempat temanku itu. Lalu aku menemukan mereka sedang menyebrang. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah mobil hendak menabrak Meiko. Namun, Luka yang menyadari mobil yang melaju itu mendorong Meiko hingga terjatuh kepinggir jalan. Namun, Luka yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri kaget mendapati mobil yang melaju kencang itu semakin dekat dengan dirnya.

BRUAAKK

Aku terbelalak kaget melihat mayat Luka yang terbaring kaku dijalan. Semua perhatian orang-orang teralihkan pada Luka. Kaito, Gakupo, dan Meiko berteriak tanpa suara. Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa suara. Hanya saja, suara mereka tak dapat kudengar. Semua menghampiri Luka dan Meiko mencoba menyadarkan Luka. Namun, belum selesai aku melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan dihadapanku kembali berubah. Kini, aku berada dirumah sakit. Semua orang –kecuali 'aku'—ada disana. Meiko dan Miku terus menangisi mayat Luka. Gumi hanya menangis dan menunduk. Gakupo, Len, dan Kaito menunduk. Lalu tak lama, Gakupo menarik tangan Meiko dan menamparnya. Ia terlihat seperti marah pada Meiko. Meiko hanya menangis dan menunduk. Len dan Kaito berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Miku dan Gumi hanya menangis dan seakan berteriak 'hentikan'. Tak lama, Gakupo keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meiko jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Lalu, pemandangan dihadapanku kembali berubah. Menampakkan Gakupo yang memegang pisau penuh darah dan mayat Meiko. Tunggu! Mayat MEIKO?! Aku mencoba menyentuh Gakupo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi percuma, tanganku tak dapat menggapainya. Aku ini seakan bayangan yang tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Dan setelah pemandangan mengerikan, semuanya kembali berubah. Kini, Kaito dan Gakupo bertengkar dipuncak gedung sekolah. Namun, Gakupo yang sepertinya tak dapat mengontrol emosinya mendorong Kaito hingga jatuh dari atap sekolah. Aku menangis. Aku sama sekali tak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Gakupo bisa seperti itu, Kaito yang berkelahi dan lain-lain. Namun, perhatianku teralihkan pada sosok gadis berambut teal yang menangis seraya memukul-mukul Gakupo. Dia…. Miku? Ya. Dia Miku. Miku menangis dan berteriak sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar. Namun tiba-tiba, ditangan Miku terdapat pisau yang entah darimana. Dia menampakkan senyuman yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Senyum licik yang tanpa perasaan. Gakupo berjalan mundur melihat Miku yang seperti itu. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara atau menyentuh Miku. Tapi percuma. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Lalu, Miku menusuk Gakupo tepat dijantungnya. Aku menutup mulutku. Bagaimana mungin… Ini mustahil! Lalu Miku berbalik dan turun kebawah dan menemui Gumi dan Len. Ia tersenyum manis. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Miku menunjukkan pisaunya dan tersenyum miris. Gumi dan Len terbelalak. Dan setelah itu.. semuanya menjadi gelap.

**~Normal POV~**

Miku yang pagi itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan terkejut dengan dering telepon. Iapun meminta Gumi untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi!" sapa Gumi

"_Lho? Gumi-chan ada dirumah Miku?"_ sahut suara diseberang.

"Iya! Rin ada disini! Luka-chan ada apa menelpon?"

"_Wah! Rin ada disana? Um.. tidak ada apa-apa sih.. tadinya aku ingin mengajak Miku untuk menemaniku belanja karena aku sedang senggang. Tapi karena Rin ada disana aku akan menelpon yang lain untuk menengok Rin.."_ kata si penelpon yang ternyata Luka.

"Oke! Kami tunggu ya!" kata Gumi.

"_Baik, aku dan yang lain akan tiba dalam 10 menit" _kata Luka.

PIIP

Teleponpun dimatikan.

"Miku-chan~ Luka dan yang lain akan datang kemari~" kata Gumi riang

"Wah.. harus masak porsi besar deh.." kata Miku.

"Kubantu ya?" tawar Gumi.

"Iya.. tolong ya!" kata Miku.

"Kau akan masak apa?" tanya Gumi yang melihat dapur Miku yang berantakan.

"Tendon, kau suka?"

"Sukaa! Kenapa tidak sekalian dengan sup miso? Kurasa yang lain akan suka.." usul Gumi.

"Boleh juga! Ya sudah, aku yang memasak tendonnya, kau sup miso ya!" kata Miku.

"Baiikk!" seru Gumi.

**~Rin POV~**

_Triiinngg.. Triinngg… TRAAANNGG!_

Aku membuka mataku. Melodi itu, melodi yang sudah lama menghantuiku. Melodi yang menutup pendengaranku. Seakan aku hanya boleh mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Tiba-tiba Len muncul dihadapanku yang membuatku terlonjak. Ia seakan mengetakan sesuatu seperti 'Nee-chan sudah bangun?'. Aku ingin menjawabnya. Namun, yang keuar dari mulutku hanyalah..

"Melodinya.. Kumohon hentikan itu.."

Yap. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Aaaaa~

Aaaaaa~

Aaaaa~

Aaaaaa~

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak kencang dan menutup telingaku. Sebuah teriakan mengerikan yang selama ini mengejarku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundakku lembut dan mengguncangkannya pelan.

"Tidak.. teriakkannya.. aku takut.." kataku seraya menangis.

Lalu aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang. Ini Len. Bau pisang yang melekat pada dirinya seakan menenangkanku. Lalu, ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"A-aahh.. aahh.." aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku untuk memanggil Len agar dia memelukku lagi. Namun, yang keluar hanya suara-suara tak jelas. Ayolah.. kumohon sekali saja..

"L-Le..n"

Berhasil! Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraihnya. Namun apa daya, tanganku sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya gemetar yang bisa kulakukan. Len menatapku heran. Lalu ia berbalik seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Beberapa orang yang kuyakini sebagai Meiko, Luka, Kaito, dan Gakupo datang dengan beberapa plastic.

"L-Luka.." panggilku pelan. Aku ingin mengabsen sahabatku satu per satu. Luka menoleh dan tersenyum Lalu menggenggam tangan pucatku. Aku merasakan perasaan hangat yang disalurkan oleh Luka membuatku tenang.

"Mei..ko" Meiko menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. Hangat. Tangan Meiko yang lembut dan hangat seakan mengusir melodi itu sesaat.

"K-Kai..to?" aku memanggi si baka. Lalu ia menoleh dan menyodorkan es krimnya. Lalu Miku menjitaknya. Mereka memang pasangan yang lucu.

"Gaku..pyon?" Tidaaakk! Aku salah memanggil namanya! Namun diluar dugaan, ia malah tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipiku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir dan membasahi setiap inchi wajahku. Luka lalu menghapus air mataku. Tuhan, hentikanlah waktu disaat yang seperti ini.. Agar aku bisa merasakan cinta mereka lebih lama..

Lalu tiba-tiba, aku teringat..

Mayat Luka yang tergeletak kaku dijalan..

Senyuman licik Gakupo dan mayat Meiko..

Kaito yang jatuh dari atap sekolah..

Senyuman Miku..

Dan, Gakupo yang tewas mengenaskan..

Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi..

"Aaahh.. Aaahhh.." ayolah suara, bekerja samalah sedikit..

Luka dan yang lainnyapun bangkit dan berpamitan pada Miku dan Gumi. Len hanya tersenyum menatap mereka. Hey, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka melihat Meiko, Luka, Kaito dan Gakupo?!

"Aaahh.. Aaahh.." sial. Akhirnya aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku. Meskipun sedikit, sepetinya Len menyadari itu. Lalu ia menggenggam tanganku. Bukan itu bodoohh! Nyawa mereka dalam bahaya!

"L-Luka..chan.." ya, ya, ya! Ayo terus!

"J-jangan.." ya! Akhirnya keluar walaupun sedikit. Paling tidak, ini cukup untuk mengulur waktu..

"Min..na.. jangan.. p-per..gi.. kumohon—"

_BLLAAARRR!_

"—KYAA!" sebuah suara halilintar seakan menyambar telingaku. Tapi samar-samar, aku bisa melihat mereka kembali dan duduk dihadapanku. Ya.. tetaplah disini..

"Ada apa Rin-chan?"

Suara ini.. aku bisa mendengar!

"Jangan.. pergi.." mohonku.

"Baiklah.." kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Ya, aku harus mempertahankan senyuman itu.. Bagaimanapun caranya!

"Hmm…. Aku lapar.." keluh Kaito. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar walaupun melodi yang mengerikan itu masih terdengar.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan delapan porsi sup miso, Bakaito!" Meiko geleng-geleng kepala.

_Anata no korosu.._

_Anata no korosu.._

_Anata.._

_No.._

_KOROSUU!_

"S-siapa?!" seruku sambil menatap horror sekeliling.

"Rin?" tanya Gakupo.

"Suaranya..suara siapa itu?!" bentakku.

"Eh? Memangnya suara apa?" kali ini Gumi yang bertanya. Apa mereka tidak sadar akan suara itu?

"It-itu.. suara yang mengancam akan membunuhku.. a-aku..aku takut.." kataku.

_HUG!_

Lukapun memelukku lalu disusul yang lain.

"Tenanglah.. kau akan baik-baik saja.." Luka..

"Rin sudah baikan ya! Sudah bisa mendengar suara kami.." Gumi..

"Nee-chan jangan takut.. kami disini untuk nee-chan.." Len..

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu.." Miku..

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu s-sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dari s-sahabat.. yah.. kau tau.. aku menyayangimu.. t-tapi dalam perasaan seorang sahabat.. yah.." Gakupo..

"Yah.. aku sama seperti Gakupo.. aku takkan membagi cintaku pada orang lain selain Miku.. tapi kalau rasa sayangku akan kubagi untuk kelian semua.." Kaito..

"Terserah cinta atau sayang mau kau bagi untuk siapa.. tapi yang jelas, aku akan menerima Rin apa adanya.." Meiko..

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh untuk kesekian-juta kalinya. 'Oh Kami-sama.. terima kasih..' aku berujar dalam hati. Karena lelah, akupun terlelap dalam kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti.

*Rin's Dream*

"Hey.. Bagun.."

"Ungghh…" aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku berada ditempat yang sama dengan tempat pada mimpi yang sebelumnya. Tempat duduk dimana aku meramalkan nasib sahabat-sahabatku.

"Mayu.." kataku setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Aku bukan Mayu.. Mayu sedang melayani 'pelanggan' lain.." bukan Mayu?

"Eh?" aku melihat kearahnya. Gadis dengan rambut cream dan nekomimi dikepala. Memang, sekilas mirip Mayu.. tapi kesannya berbeda. Kalau Mayu dingin dan misterius, sepertinya gadis ini cerewet dan terbuka.

"Ya, ya, ya.. terserah kau mau berfikir apa tentangku. Tapi yang penting, kau harus 'bekerja'!"

"Tapi kau…"

"Aku SeeU! Salam kenal!" kata SeeU dengan ceria.

"Ooh.. Aku—"

"Rin Kagamine, putri pertama keluarga Kagamine—atau mungkin mantan keluarga? Yah apapun itu, kakak kembar dari Len Kagamine, dan….maniak jeruk hn?" tebaknya seraya menuntunku ketempat yang sama seperti kemarin malam.

"Tepat.." kataku takjub.

"Yaa! Aku sama seperti roh penuntun lainnya! Bisa membaca pikiran!" sahutnya ceria.

"Tunggu.. kau bilang roh penuntun? Apa itu?" ujarku heran.

"Yah.. bekerja pada Kami-sama dan bertugas untuk menuntun orang-orang sepertimu.. orang-orang yang punya kemampuan khusus.."

"Ooh.." jawabku singjat.

"Sudah sampaii! TADAA!" serunya sambil menunjuk singgasana mewah tempatku duduk kemarin.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.. jadi aku tak perlu memberitahumu kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ya.. tapi aku sedikit lupa mantranya.." aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Haahhh… ikuti aku! 'Shinigami-sama.. Kumohon, dengan kekuatanmu, tunjukkan padaku siapa yang akan menjadi milikmu selanjunya..'" ucapnya pasrah. Lalu akupun mengikutinya. Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, pemandangan dihadapanku berubah. Tapi, pemandangan ini…

* * *

To Be Continue~

* * *

Waaa! Akhirnya fin juga chappie 2!

Kebanyakan Rin's POV sm Rin's Side y? emg niatnya gitu~ Pengumumannya…. Ini diaaa!

-hikari-lenlen

-Kirina Fujisaki

-Kuro Rei-chan

Selamat pada para pemenaangg! Request charanya direview chappie ini ya! Biar bisa dimasukkan dalam chappie depan!

Oke, ima…..

Any Review for Shiroi's Story?

I hope you review my 'gaje' story~

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
